


Revenge

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malek captures Janet, and gets his chance for revenge. Will she like it? Sequel to "Practice Makes Perfect".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompts: revenge, orgasm denial, love, tied up, dominated, urges, satisfaction, alien device, whip

Janet slowly woke up, feeling a little groggy. Had there been something in that tea? She opened her eyes and tried to get up, only to realise she could not.

She was lying on an incline of some sort, on her stomach, her ass raised high. Her hands were caught over her head in some sort of cuffs, and her legs were bent and spread as she kneeled over the incline. Incidentally, she was naked.

" _Malek_!" She exclaimed, knowing immediately who was to blame.

The Tok'ra stepped into her field of vision, grinning. He was not wearing his usual Tok'ra uniform, but instead had on a pair of simple black pants, and a loose shirt. On his feet were sandals.

"Hello, my beloved. So, how does it feel to be the one in chains?" He smirked, and leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

"I'll _get_ you for this! You're _my_ slave, not the other way around!" Janet hissed.

They would regularly play these games, but it had always been Janet who had captured _Malek_. He felt quite certain she would not object to having the tables turned - so to speak. In any case, she had not used their safe word, so he felt confident continuing.

"Payback is a bitch...I believe that is the correct Tau'ri expression?" He let one hand slide over her body, enjoying the feeling.

Janet groaned and rolled her eyes. She was sure Jacob was the perpetrator who had taught him - and several other Tok'ra - Earth slang.

"I see it is." He smiled as he fingered the whip he was holding. He really liked the piece of furniture he had constructed specifically for this occasion. It meant Janet could lie comfortably without having to support herself, but she would be positioned such that he had easy access to her ass and pussy, and that he could stand behind her and fuck her.

"Release me, _immediately_!" Janet tried moving her hands again. It was no use. She felt frustrated - and turned on.

Malek cracked the whip just above her ass. She yelped. He smiled at the surprise and arousal which were clear on her face. He slid his hand loving over her butt, then gave her a small slap, making her gasp.

He paused, and stood for a moment, looking into nothingness - talking with his host, Johan. While they usually took turns having control during sex, Johan generally let Malek have control during these 'sessions'. That did _not_ mean he did not have a suggestion or two to make, now they had their beloved at their mercy... 

Janet looked at them, slightly worried what they might be discussing. Suddenly, Malek smiled widely and carelessly threw the whip on a nearby table. He opened a drawer and took out a small alien device, attached to a kind of metal belt. Walking to stand near Janet's head, he held it up for her to see.

"Take a good look at this device. The original was manufactured by scientists working for the Goa'uld Min, centuries ago. It has been improved several times since, of course. It got into the hands of the Tok'ra when we freed a group of slavegirls, several of which were wearing these." He smiled naughtily. "I see you are wondering what it is. That is quite simple to answer."

"I'm not scared, if that's what you're trying to achieve..."

"Oh, not at all, though perhaps you _should_ be." He snapped the belt on around her waist, then leaned down and adjusted the small device so it was situated about a centimeter higher up than her clit. He attached the several small wires, both at the front and on her back, then turned the device on, making Janet gasp. "Yes, I am told it can be quite... _stimulating_ in itself..." He smiled broadly.

"Bastard!"

"Perhaps..." He agreed. "The device's function is to block orgasm. You can become arbitrarily aroused, but you will not be able to come. This..." He touched the small patch placed on her spine, just above her ass. "...controls the signals sent to the brain. The others attach to, ah, various other nerve points. I will not pretend to understand how it works, but Anise has assured me that it does."

He dipped a finger into her already moist pussy, then ran it down to her clit, making small circles there. Janet groaned and pushed against his finger.

"What do you say? Should we test the device?"

"Malek!" She warned him.

He went to fetch something in the drawer, returning with a small leather whip and a vibrator.

"I actually bought this on my recent visit to the Tau'ri..." He turned the small vibrator on. "Of course, I have exchanged the inferior power source for a naquadah power cell..."

Janet steeled herself, but she still yelped when the vibrator touched her clit. He moved it away and gave her ass a few light twacks with the whip, making Janet gasp.

He turned the vibrator on again, and pressed it against her clit again, harder this time.

Janet made a long, drawn-out moan. "Oh, yesss...harder, _please..."_

 __He moved the vibrator around a little, stimulating her opening for a little while, dipping it inside, then returning to the area around her sensitive spot. He repeated this several times, until Janet was squirming and moaning.

After a little while, he turned off the vibrator, deciding she needed a little time to cool off. Instead, he leaned in and gave her a few licks with his tongue, keeping the pressure very light.

"Scoundrel!" she panted.

"The device certainly seems to be working perfectly." He looked down at the huge bulge in his pants. "I believe it is time to relieve some pressure. _My_ pressure..."

He quickly undressed and stepped up behind her, swiftly entering her very wet pussy in one thrust. He groaned from the tightness, and Janet whimpered, almost ready to beg him to turn off the device.

Malek grabbed Janet's hips and started ramming into her. He drove into her, harder, faster. As incredibly turned on as he was, it did not take long before he came, his cock as deeply inside her as possible. Janet moaned under him, pushing herself back towards him and gyrating her hips as much as she could in her restraints, desperately trying to reach orgasm.

A sobbing sound escaped her. "Please, Malek...I need to come... _please_...turn off that damn thing!"

"Soon..." He promised, reaching for the vibrator again. "I am not ready yet...perhaps you can help me with that..." He placed the vibrator, turned to a low setting, against her clit and moved to stand before her head. "Suck me."

"I th...thought...you...Tok'ra could...get hard...again almost...immediately...without help..." Janet managed, the vibrator almost driving her crazy.

"Oh, we can - I just thought this would be more pleasant." He pushed his already semi-hard shaft against her mouth, and she opened willingly. He slid his manhood inside and she began stimulating him expertly. He was soon very hard again. With some regret, he pulled out of her mouth. "Very... _talented_..."

He quickly snatched a small jar from the same drawer as before, then went to stand behind her. He took a large scoop from the jar and spread it over his shaft, then pushed a button that lowered the bench Janet was lying on a few inches. He stuck a well-lubricated finger into her ass.

"Oh, no you don't..." Janet exclaimed, but she pushed back against him, belying her words.

"I remember how you were teasing me, _tempting_ me with that luscious ass of yours last time you had me tied up, asking if I wanted to fuck it...well, I _do_." He gave each buttock as kiss as he slowly pumped the finger in and out. "Very much," he added, hoarsely.

He added another finger. Then, when it was obviously she liked it, a third finger. He kept touching her, fingering her, until he was certain she was ready. He then pushed the tip of his cock against her anus and pressed. He slid inside, making Janet groan deeply.

Quickly, _secretly_ , he reached below her and turned off the orgasm denier before he started pumping in and out of her. She was very tight, and he was not sure he would be able to hold out for very long.

He did not have to. With the device turned off, Janet came almost immediately. She screamed out and spasmed violently, finally get release for all the pent up frustration. Malek gasped as she clenched him harder, the sensation pushing him over and he had an orgasm more intense than he would have thought possible, completely belying the fact he had come very hard in her pussy only a short while ago.

He reached under her and turned off the vibrator, which was still humming against her clit at a low setting.

When he had recovered some, he grabbed a towel and quickly dried them both off, then unlocked the cuffs that held Janet captured. He lifted her up into his arms, and she immediately threw her arms around him, kissing him.

"My bad, naughty, _wonderful_ Malek and Johan..." She gave him a tired smile. "Still, just _wait_ until next time..."

He laughed. "My _feisty_ , beautiful Janet." He kissed her, then carried her to his bed. "I think all of us need to sleep for a while now, before we do anything else..."

"Yes, sleep sounds wonderful."

She snuggled up to him and he pulled her close, burrowing his head against her neck for a moment, enjoying the scent of her. They soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
